The Girls Who Can't Love
by Because I'm bored
Summary: Imogen Jones is anything but ordinary. When Seth see her and imprints what will he do when she doesn't want to get close because of her past. Can he save her? While Paul has problems with her Sister aka his imprint when she is in charge of the house. Collin and Lilly his imprint have problems when Imogen is over protective. Seth/OC. Paul/OC. Collin/OC (Up For Adoption! Just PM me!)
1. The day she came

Both POV's

Chapter one.

Imogen's pov

We moved for the third time this year. Me and my older sister that is. My parents couldn't give a fuck about us that's why they left us with money to go out in the world on our own. I was still in school Rose was finding jobs. Oh right I'm Imogen Jones. I tried to make the best out of a bad situation but who am I kidding it's worse than bad its horrendous! Today I would start school in la push or what ever. I didn't want to go. I didn't make friends easily. Mainly because I used to be mentally unstable due to my parents leaving me but my sis was there to help. I threw on a pair of black skinny jeans a black top my black trainer heels and a black jacket. I got down stairs and checked the time. Shit! It was eight! I ran got my board and my helmet and rode to school fast. Eventually I got there like twenty minuets late. I picked up my board and walked in and rode to reception. Don't be hating... ha ha yeah I'm not a hipster! I hated them actually. Any way when I got there I got some very dirty looks from people. But frankly I couldn't give a fuck! As I got there I was given a time table. Ugh.. Science, Art, Maths, English and music. It was alright but I still didn't like the idea of a new school mainly because I was pale had black hair and I had a few tattoos since I was seventeen skulls devils mostly. As I walked to science I knocked apron the door and was encouraged to walk in. I felt every eye on me as I walked to the teacher as she pointed me next to a boy. Great another one. He kept starring at me. He also had dark hair but it was messed up.

"Hey I'm Kevin. Have I seen you somewhere before?" He asked I think he was trying to be flirty.

"Yeah that's why I don't go there any more!" Every started to laugh as he turned away humiliated. I was actually proud of my self. As I walked to art a load of popular girls came up to me they looked like they had just had fell out a make up case.

"Admiring our make up are we?" They smiled smugly. Ugh looks like I have to take them down too.

"Just thinking that maybe if you ate some of that makeup you could be pretty on the inside." Again everybody laughed and I just rolled my eyes they took my board and threw it. Ok now I'm pissed! I grabbed one of their arms and span it round causing it to dislocate. I then kicked her in the back so she fell down. "Don't touch my board you little bitch." I ran and collected my board before heading for art. I was told to draw and paint whatever I wanted to get a good idea oh my grade. A boy kept staring at me being me I had to say something. "Take a picture it lasts longer!" He just smiled and came to me. He was huge and tanned.

"Very funny. I'm Seth Clearwater." He just smiled. I felt safe.

"I'm Imogen Jones." He nodded. Just then I got a text from my boyfriend.

Thomas: hey babes coming to la push at the weekend too see you! X

Me: That's great but I'm in class now I'll text you later ;) X.

i looked over at Seth who looked hurt.

"What's wrong... You can tell me just don't go to emotional I hate it when people cry. Make me feel like I've done somet."

"You have a boyfriend?" I nodded.

"Yup not for long though breaking up with him. He used to stop me doing stuff and frankly I only did it to get him off my back." He suddenly smiled. Three others came up to us.

"Hey Seth." I just carried on painting. Then I got another text.

The devil (Mum): Sending Lucy have fun. She ruined my life like you did me to me so I hope she does the same.

Me: Thanks she deserves a loving home not in hell!

I saw the guys reading my phone. "stop staring." They looked shocked as I put my phone back in my pocket. I decided I had enough of this bull shit so I ran to the beach.

Seth's Pov

As I was in science I herd people whispering about a new girl who rides a skate board to school. She must have been crazy. Then a knock came on the door and she walked in. The most beautiful girl in the world. Oh god I didn't did I. Embry noticed.

"Seth what's wrong buddy?" I didn't say anything I just stared at her. "Oh god you didn't!" I nodded. I had imprinted on her. She was told to sit next to Kevin the biggest flirt in this school. He said one of his fool proof pick up lines but she thought of a good come back and every one laughed.

Then Jessica asked her about her make up then when I thought she was done for Imogen said "Just thinking that maybe if you ate some of that makeup you could be pretty on the inside." Every laughed as Jessica threw her board Imogen then beat her up. In art she was painting she looked so elegant. "Take a picture it lasts longer." I could only smile.

"Very funny, I'm Seth Clearwater." She smiled for the first time.

"I'm Imogen Jones." her phone went off and it was her boyfriend I has heart broken of course she had a boyfriend! "what's wrong? You can talk to me just don't cry I don't like crying."

"You have a boyfriend?" She nodded.

"Yup not for long though breaking up with him. He used to stop me doing stuff and frankly I only did it to get him off my back." I smiled hugely. Then Embry, Paul and Jacob decided to come.

"Hey Seth." Paul said still looking at Imogen I almost growled but then her phone went off. I couldn't believe it her mother would say that. We all looked shocked.

"Stop staring!" She ran out I didn't know where she was going. I ran after her but soon lost her. I got back to school and all the guys.

"Of course Seth would get the depressed one." I just rolled my eyes at Paul and stared at her painting.


	2. A secret revealed

Chapter 2

Imogen's POV

I just sat on the beach. I knew it was a bad idea because I'm different. My father cheated on my step mother after she had Rose but the girl my farther cheated on was half mermaid. Being that girls only daughter I am also half mermaid. I didn't live in the ocean however if I got any water on me I will turn into a mermaid. Annoying right! My step mother hated me for it. She had Lily with a different man to get back at my farther. Now I'm at this school I can't let anyone know. My Oldest sis knows but Lily was to young to understand however I was going to show her. I mean as a six year old how cool would it be to find out your older sis was a freaking mermaid. Speaking of Lily I had to go pick her up. I rode to the air port in my Volkswagen Jetta. My father had bought it me the time we left so we could get around. I parked up and waited. Eventually she came out and I hugged her tightly. We decided to go to the beach while Rose was at work. We lent up against some rocks as I told her stories. I saw Seth staring at me. I held Lily close to me as she slept.

"What do you want?" He looked dumbfound at my question. "What's the matter it's my little sister she's not a mermaid!" He just sat next to me and said nothing. I could tell something was going to happen because I herd footsteps behind me. Seth noticed to. Suddenly a bucket of water was thrown on me. I was instantly awake when I was lifted off the ground engulfed in a swarm of white as I felt myself change. As I dropped I herd gasps. "Look what you've done you silly cow!" Jessica and her minions looked shocked as pulled my self onto a rock.

"W-what?!" They ran off but Seth stayed.

"Aren't you going to run to? Scared the little mermaid will get you?" I laughed and he joined in.

"The truth is I'm different to." I looked puzzled. "I'm a shapeshifter."

"That actually... Helps. Knowing I'm not the only one who's different. Even if you are lying" He smiled as he picked up the sleeping Lilly. "I just need to dry off then I'll be back to normal."

"Is Lilly or your older sister..." I cut him off.

"Actually me and Rose share the share the same dad but not the same mum and me and Lilly technically aren't even related but with Rose at work we got closer." He smiled trying to make me feel better. As I dried I got my legs and jeans back. I brushed the sand off me and picked up the sleeping Lilly. We talked as we walked home.

"Why are you so pale?" I snickered.

"Why are you so tanned?" We laughed as Lilly woke up. "Morning sleepy." She looked up at Seth the 6' something giant. She huddled up to me.

"Immy, help giant monster!" I smiled at her while Seth looked a bit hurt.

"Lilly this is Seth one of my friends. He's just tall." She blushed taking a better look at him.

"Are you my sisters boyfriend? Are you having a baby? Are you getting married? Are you going to save me from my evil mummy?" Oh god make her stop! I turned bright red as Seth laughed.

"Sweetie, I love you but if you don't stop making me uncomfortable the tickle monster will visit you in the middle of the night!" she buried her face in my jacket.

"We only met yesterday Lilly. However I think your sister is cute funny and smart." Ok this is where my inter face went red. Not even joking I found out that Seth had taken a picture. After we got home Rose hugged us tightly as she stared at Seth. Ok one thing about Rose ever since we moved from England she was desperate for a boyfriend! So when she saw this big buff guy next me she couldn't resist.

"Hi I'm Rose and you can call me any time!" I rolled my eyes.

"No thanks but do you Imogen and Lilly like to come to a bonfire tonight on the beach." I smiled pleadingly. Luckily she agreed.

It was already 10 and we had to be down there for half past. Lilly hardly sleet for a five year old. We got there five minuets late because to used Roses words exactly 'If there's cute boys there I'm taking my chance!' As we got there Seth hugged me and Rose looked extremely jealous. Honestly I didn't even know why he did it. He lead us to his friends.

"Imogen, Rose And Lilly these are Paul, Jared, Kim, Sam, Emily, Collin, Brady, Embry, Leah, Quill and Jacob." Rose was gawking over the boys when I punched her arm. I swore I herd a growl coming from Paul.

"Oh my god Paul you didn't... Hahahaha." Embry laughed profusely.

"what?" I asked Paul pulled Rose behind him protectively.

"Um... Seth has to tell you that." I noticed that the one named Collin was staring at Lilly. I quickly picked her up protectively. He looked sad like I had just took his heart.

"This couldn't get any better! Three sisters and three of the pack impr.." Jacob was silenced by Seth clamping his mouth.

"Shut it Jake!"

"What was he going to say!". I said sounding adulated

"let's just say it's to do with my furry secret." Seth said I laughed a bit while everyone else stared at me. "Guys she knows." They carried on eating then the penny dropped.

"Why does she know!" The tallest one said scarring Lilly I held her tightly as Collin growled at him.

"Guys she different too." They stared at me.

"She looks normal." Embry said smirking.

"I'm... er... You know what it's easier to show you." I took my shoes off and pored water on them they looked shocked as I let go of Lilly just in time for Rose to catch her. I had turned into a mermaid.

"W-w-what!"


	3. The Wolfs Out Of The Bag Now!

Chapter 3

Imogen's POV

it had been a week since I had told the guys and Lilly. They was very understanding since they were shape shifters. Paul didn't leave Rose alone all night not like Rose cared she loved the attention. Lilly stayed with me and Seth wouldn't leave me alone and Collin kept pestering me to let him play with her. Seth convinced me but I had to be able to see her. Frankly I was too excited one I have been watching the Winter Olympics (Ice Hockey only!) all weekend. Then I saw a rink in forks a few days ago! I played once and was put on the team straight away because to use the manages words i was an amazing player. I can't wait to see Alex Ovechkin in action. I so want to go to a Washington Capitals game. As I packed my stuff to go I saw my old jersey. It said Jones 8. Yea the same number as Ovechkin sue me! As I made my way out side I saw Seth, Paul and Collin. They all looked hopeful as I carried Lilly out of the door.

"What do you want?" I just wanted to go to the rink!

"Hi, Immy. Just wondering if your free?" Seth said smiling. I shook my head.

"I have to drop Lilly off at daycare because I don't have babysitter then I'm going training for my game next week. Rose is shopping and then I'm going to a Washington Capitals game." I was looking at the boys.

"Well I'll go training with you." Seth said still smiling.

"I'll help Rose with the shopping." I think that was first time I saw Paul smile.

"I'll take Lilly if you want a girl about her age is at Sam and Emily's so she could meet a friend and you don't have to pay me." I smiled.

"Ok well Paul, Rose is eating breakfast I'm sure she'll make you something if not there's a cake in the fridge but if you eat it all I will personally hit you with my hockey stick!" I took out my hockey stick from my bag. He backed away. "And Collin I will let you. However you hurt her or make her cry me and the team will use you as the puck!" he stepped back and Seth laughed. "And Seth when I'm training I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea so I will present you as my... Step brother." he looked disappointed but agrees.

I got changed and I knew Seth didn't recognise me because of my helmet. "Hey Seth." He kept staring at the rink. "Hello?" I had taken off my helmet so he knew it was me.

"I don't want you going to there." He sounded angry.

"What?! I have been playing hockey since I was five and you expect me to give it up just because you dont want me to?" He nodded. Then the couch came up to us.

"Hey Imogen ready for the game next week?"

"Yep by the way how many girls are on the team?"

"Just you but you're just as brutal as every one else."

"She can't be in a league with boys it's like suicide!" Seth was now angrier than ever.

"Look Seth. I made all you 6' guys back off I think I can take on some not super strong normal sized guy!" The bell went and I was on for training. I made 3 goals in the first 45 minuets of the practice game. Then I got checked into the side lines and cracked my shoulder it didn't hurt much put I felt it crack. Ugh. I then got back up and hit him in the face with the stick. It felt good. Then I saw Rose, Lilly, Paul and Collin come in. As the game finished I took my helmet off and drank a whole bottle of water careful not to spill and on me. We walked back to the car as we separated from the guys.

"What was it like with Collin then Lilly?" I asked.

"Fun we made sand castles. Then he told me something I wasn't supposed to tell any one." I looked confused. Rose wasn't in my car because she was going to work. "He told me I was his imprint." I looked shocked. Wasn't jake going to say something like that at the bonfire. I drove to Sam and Emily's.

"Hi Imogen what brings you here?" Emily said greeting us. Sam wasn't there.

"I wanted to ask you a question." She smiled at me.

"Shot."

"What is an imprint?" She smiled.

"It's where when a shapeshifter see's his soulmate. His whole world become theirs. Like I'm Sam's imprint, Kim is Jared's, you are Seth's, Rose is Paul's." She smiled I gave an angry look.

"Collin had no right to tell my baby sister he imprinted on her!" I ran back to my car seeing Emily's worried face. When I got to the house the guys were there because the diner was closed. As I barged in I saw Roses worried face. "Where is Collin?!" He sunk back in his chair. I was about to give him a piece of my mind. "You had no right to tell Lilly you imprinted on her. Oh and thanks to Emily I know." I shaking with anger.

"Imogen what's going off?" Rose went to put her arm around me when Seth growled then Paul growled and Collin looked as if he was about to cry.

"Shall we tell the others of your secret, eh!?" They looked at me shocked. "And then shall we tell them about imprinting!" They could here the evil in my voice.

"Immy, tell me!"

"You see these guys are shape shifters, and an imprint is like a soulmate but the person being imprinted on doesn't have a choice really because they become their world!" They looked shocked that I actually told her. "Oh and get this. Paul imprinted on you! Collin on Lilly and apparently Seth on Me!" She held me and my sister protectively.

"Why didn't you tell me, Paul?" A hint of sadness in her voice.


	4. The Wolf And The Wounded

Chapter 4

Rose's POV (one time.)

I couldn't believe he didn't tell me! Things had been going great. And to find out what imprinting was and that we all had caused that including my baby sister was terrible. I knew she wasn't lying. Imogen was a terrible lier and why would she lie about this. Her being a mermaid herself knows what it's like to keep secrets.

"Why didn't you tell me?" My voice was croaky and I was about to cry I stood behind my sister protectively. Lilly and Imogen were not going to get hurt! I won't allow Imogen to have a boyfriend like that not since the last time she had a boyfriend her was abusive!

"You didn't leave us with any choice!" Paul had a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Why don't you all just leave!" Imogen was madder than ever. She lost it often but having having her anger management issues but that wasn't the cause this time. She shoved me and Lilly back because she had healing abilities in case any thing happened. "Just leave!" Anger swept across Paul's face.

"Did you just shove my imprint?" He started hyperventilating and then turned into a huge fucking wolf. Imogen was standing too close and was hit by his claws in the chest.

I went and held my sisters body as she bled out. "How could you do this!? She was trying to protect us!" I started crying uncontrollably. "GET OUT!" I screamed. My sister was starting to close her eyes. "No! No! No! Stay awake for me!" Seth ran to her and checked the marks.

"She needs stitches!" Suddenly her body turned into her mermaid for. I was told by my dad when she was using her powers to heal herself this would happen. I smiled while crying. "Why are you smiling? She could die!" Seth was now screaming at me I could tell he truly cared.

"When her body is healing it's self she turns into her mermaid form because that's how she gets her powers. She feels like there's something to live for so she accepted her powers! She's going to live!" I sighed in relief and so did Seth. Lilly cried in Collin's shoulder. "Seth in the kitchen there are chocolate biscuits she needs them for when she wakes up because her blood sugar will be low." I was training to become a doctor so going to the hospital or to a doctor wasn't nessasery for my sisters. He ran in and got the in tire packet. I opened it and ate one. He looked confused. "She only needs one or she will go hyper." He nodded and passed one to Lilly. He was sweet worthy of my sister. God that was old fashioned! I need to go shopping with the girls to get my 21st century on!

She started wheezing as she woke up. "Well that hurt like hell." She looked around and saw me, Seth, Lilly, Collin and Paul who for some reason holding a towel round him.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Immy!" I was crying and she laughed. She laughed at me!

"Yeah because being hit in the chest by a giant wolf is totally something I want to do again!" Well at least she was back to normal. Sarcastic but funny. I grabbed a chocolate biscuits and shoved it in her mouth and she ate it in one. Greedy sod!

"I so happy you're alive, Imogen!" Seth said. She was about to open her mouth to say something when I intervened.

"Imogen I know you don't like getting close to anyone apart from me and Lilly because of your pasted but let it go he's sweet!"

"You're trying to say I should forget being bullied! Having my heart ripped out! Self harming! Being abused by my boyfriend and step mother! I know none of that happens anymore but I can't for get it." She looked down and I hugged her.

"You shouldn't forget them but you should move on. They made you who you are today and the girl I'm proud to call my little sis."

"I'm not that small and I'm only three years younger!"

"and I won't let you for get it!" We laughed as I hugged her tightly. She was my little sis and I loved her for her.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Please review and do you want another chapter in Rose's POV or was it confusing? Thanks for reading.


	5. In The End

_In the end_

_As we fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh)_

_Who will tell the story of your life?_

_In the end  
_

_As my soul's laid to rest_

_What is left of my body_

_Or am I just a shell?_

_And I have fought_

_And with flesh and blood I commanded an army_

_Through it all_

_I have given my home for a moment of glory_

_(I gave it all)_

_In the end  
_

_As we fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh)_

_Who will tell the story of your life (oh whoa oh oh)_

_And who will remember your last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh)_

_Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid_

_I'm not afraid to die._

_I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid to die_

_I'm not afraid to die!_

_BLACK VEIL BRIDES : IN THE END_

Chapter 5

(Imogen's P.O.V)

The day after I was _'attacked_' Seth wouldn't let me out of his sight. That meant that i couldn't be alone to eat so I didn't eat. I had a apple, a peanut butter and fluff sandwich and a drink. Oh yes I'm a vegetarian. "Aren't you going eat anything?" Seth asked with concern.

"She's probably on one of those crazy diets!" Paul laughed in my face. "That what I like about Rose she doesn't care what she eats!"

"I have social anxiety, which because of this I can't eat large amounts of food in front of people. That's why I go and eat some where else at dinner." I looked down.

"Here you can have this." Seth shoved a sausage in front of me.

"No thanks. I don't eat anything that a animal was cruelly slaughter for." The in tire table looked at me as if I was mad. I was saved by the bell and I ran to art. I was drawing me and my sisters in anime style. My Sisters and I was in a field laying down. Lilly had her favourite teddy, Rose had her reading glasses and I had nothing with me. I had very few significant items in my life.

Today was Rose's day off so we decided to go into the woods. I knew it was a bad idea but life's about taking risks. Rose had Lilly on her shoulders and I was walking normally. "Aw. Can I join too." His skin was pale and his eyes were red. Shit!

"No thanks, mate" Rose looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Umm. Humans don't understand danger do they?" He laughed and I grinned.

"But I'm not human!"

"That's right you smell different." I took a vile of water I had in my pocket and poured it on my legs. I was a mermaid. One thing you probably don't know know about my kind we can control rain lighting and the sea! I was still healing so this could kill me but two of us surviving is better than none. I summoned it to rain. He laughed but I laughed harder as I made lighting surround him making sure he couldn't escape. The was on the floor twitching not quite dead but that the best I could do then I saw Paul Seth and Collin in wolf form. I didn't have enough strength so I collapsed. The rain stopped and the guys finished him off. And then I blacked out hitting my head which fricken hurt!

When I woke up it was dark and I felt something warm on my hand. It was Seth. Had he really stayed with me? "Seth?" He looked up instantly and hugged me. "C-cant b-reath, Seth!" He let go staring at me.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? I put that song on in the beginning because it sums up my main character. She's not afraid to die for people she cares about. Please Review Im thinking of not doing or not publishing another chapter because I don't think any one is reading it.


	6. Going Soft!

Chapter 6

Imogen's POV

Seth just kept staring at me. I attempted to get up and stretch but I felt dizzy. I mean really dizzy, I had to sit back down. "I'm sorry" he whispered. I smiled.

"Why are you sorry? It was my choice to save my sisters, there's nothing to be sorry for." He looked down.

"But I didn't save you! I was too late!"

"If you was too late right now I would be in a casket!" He started whining. "It's ok I'm fine now." I smiled at him.

"Aw!" Rose was standing at my door. I grabbed my slipper at chucked it at her head.

"Tell any one I said that, Rose, I will be throwing more than my slipper at you. Who knows my clock may slip out of my hands!" She just laughed and walked towards me.

"You've gone soft! Ha, before it anyone whimpered you would tell them to grow a pair! Ha ha ha, and every ones going to know!" I grabbed my clock at it hit her head.

"Oops my clock fell out of my hand!"

"If you hadn't just risked your life for me and Lilly I would had kicked your ass!" I giggled.

"Because you could beat me up! Don't me laugh" she just hugged me.

"Glad you're not dead!" I hugged her back. "Oh me and Paul are dating!" Que face palm! Paul then stood behind her.

"Paul... Fucking peg it!" Rose rolled her eyes and I laughed. The guys looked clueless. "'peg it' means run fast!" He made a o shape with his mouth.

"Ugh! KMN!" She whispered.

"Ha ha, you have to have the taunting now!" I laughed.

"Why?" Paul asked.

"She used to love the attention of men!" I laughed and she gave me deadeye. "God, Ro! It was a fucking joke!"

"Well it wasn't funny."

"I beg to differ!" She just rolled her eyes.

"Anyways it won't be long until you cave in." She winked.

"Of course, queen of fucking relationships!" I said sarcastically. Let me guess she was scheming. "You're scheming aren't you?!" She looked guilty. I bloody knew it!

"So what you'd look cute." Then something hit me.

"Where's Lily!"

"Collin took her to Emily's. Her friends there." I nodded.

"Well I'm planning on going to sleep so can people like go now?"

"Being polite too! Should have took you to La push sooner!"

"Ugh!" I just laid back and put my hands over my eyes.

"Haha you are going soft!" She laughed and left. I knew Paul left with her. I opened my eyes and found Seth still there.

"Er.." Oh god brain bloody work!

"How you feeling?"

"Better thanks." I smiled.

"So you know about imprinting, huh?" I awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck.

"I asked Emily."

"How did she explain it?"

"Like a soulmate for a shape shifter and that the world becomes theirs."

"That's not all. It's more like we can't live without them, it point them out but it can't make you love them that happens over time and I really like you." I just smiled then it turned back into a straight line.

"God I am going soft!"

* * *

A/N: Just a quick message but I've created a trailer for this story and I'm writing another story so I'll put that trailer up soon. Stay awesome ;)


End file.
